Like a lot
by Happy.daze25
Summary: Nick and Jess are sort of together still trying to figure things out. Possible more than one chapter. Complete for now maybe a few more chapters if any requests :)
1. Chapter 1

**I have become a little obsessed with New Girl lately, the break between episodes not helping. Thought I would give it a try in writing a fic about Nick and Jess. **

**I am very new to writing stories any feedback would be welcome.**

**I do not own New Girl, if I did Nick and Jess would already be together and I would no longer be tortured by the 2 of them.**

* * *

At first Jess couldn't work out where the buzzing was coming from, she reached out her arm to where she usually switched off her alarm clock and nothin happened. She opened her groggy eyes. Oh yes that's right she wasn't in her room. She turned at to the person groaning beside her.

"Nick, turn off the alarm before one of the others hears it." She urgently whispered.

Her and Nick had been sleeping together for a few weeks now. Still not totally sure where it was heading they decided to keep it from their two other roommates.

They had gotten into a routine of waking up stupidly early so one if them could slip out of the room and head back to their own.

Jess went to move from the bed but Nick's arm tightened around her waste.

"Don't go yet, I'm sure it's safe to stay just a little bit longer." He said whilst at the same time kissing her neck.

Jess could feel herself giving in. A smile spread across her face and she went to bury herself further into Nick's embrace.

"No!" Suddenly sitting up "we can't do that again Nick, you remember the other day. We were so close to Schmidt catching us. Do you really want to explain to him what is happening?"

"No I guess not." said Nick with his classic turtle face. Which Jess had come to like seeing ...a lot.

"Catch you at breakfast Miller." She threw over her shoulder, whilst getting out the bed as fast as she could before she got pulled back in.

Entering her room she sighed, she hated this part. Her room just seemed so empty and cold after being with Nick for the night. She reset her alarm so a few more hours of sleep could be had before she had to get up. At least she didn't have to work today. Laying down she started thinking about her and Nick. She would like this to move on, maybe become more official, but she was worried about what Nick actually wanted. She sighed again thinking that though they had moved on a little bit they were still having the same issues that they were having before. Just this time with more sex, and slightly less arguing.

At a more reasonable time of the day Jess walked into the kitchen to find Schmidt, Winston and Nick all sitting around the table.

"Today is the day!" Schmidt exclaimed. "Today is the that I will not think or talk about the Indian goddess."

"Mmm, didn't you say that yesterday and yet we still spent the afternoon "getting lost" around her area." Winston huffed. He was trying to be a good friend to Schmidt but he was making it very difficult at the moment.

Jess laughed at her roommates antics. At her laugh Nick looked up at her with a smile on his face. He realized that he like hearing her chuckle, a lot.

"Jess as your broken hearted friend, please could you make me some pancakes to cheer me up." Schmidt trying to pull the puppy dog eyes onto Jess.

"Oh go on then, anyone else?"

"Definitely!" Winston perked up at the idea of Jess's pancakes.

Nick frowned at his two roommates, Jess had made Schmidt his "cheer me up pancakes" 4 days on the trot, he didn't like the idea that her nice nature was being taken advantage of . "Jess you don't have to keep making us breakfast."

"It's fine Nick. I enjoy it."

"Do you want some help?" He asked. It was at least one if them could do if this was going to continue.

At the offer of his help all 3 of his roommates stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Winston and Schmidt with what could only be described as a version of a turtle face and Jess with a soft smile.

Jess seeing an opportunity to be near Nick without the other being suspicious at all agreed to his help. "Sure, Nick if you want."

After breakfast Schmidt and Winston left the apartment. Jess and Nick hanging around trying to look casual in their separate activities, yet both getting equally annoyed at their other roommates fluffing around getting ready to leave.

The second the Winston closed the door Nick was up and sitting extremely close next to Jess, his arm going over the back of the sofa. "Sooo, finally got the place to ourselves. ...What should we do?"

Jess looked up, opening her mouth as if to say something, thinking about her earlier thoughts in her room. But as soon as she looked into those eyes she changed her mind and went back to pretending to read her book shrugging her shoulders at his question.

Nick knew he wasn't great with women but he would have to be blind to see something was on Jess's mind.

"Come on Jess out with it"

"No it's ok Nick, it's my problem not yours."

"Jess don't be like that, you use to be able to tell me everything. Even the stuff I most certainly did not want to hear."

"Ok, fine." She took a deep breath. "Nick I need to know what is happening here.. I know we have had this conversation before but they has never been an actual answer."

Nick pulled back from her a bit, terrified to look at her.

Jess could feel Nick pulling back. Having had enough she went to get up off the sofa. "You know what Nick, never mind. Lets just be stuck in limbo as always."

"Jess wait!" Nick pulling her back. Realizing that he would have to speak up or potentially lose her. At the thought of that panicked him more than the thought of having to say how he feel.

"Sit back down and we can talk" when she didn't seem to move "please Jess."

Jess sat down they were still both on the sofa but sitting opposite each other. Jess took Nick's hands.

"Nick I know this is hard for you. But it's hard for me too. There is so much at stake and I am so scared at getting hurt again"

"I would never hurt you on purpose Jess. But I think I am by not saying anything."

Jess nodded sadly, hoping he would continue.

Nick cleared his throat. It was now or never, he looked down at their joined hands. "These last few weeks, getting to be the one to hold you, kiss you" he smiled as he said the last part "getting to be with you at night. Have been the best few weeks in a very long time."

Jess went to tell him that she felt the same way, but before she could Nick carried on.

"Let me get this out ok, I'm honestly not sure how I feel but most of the time.. Scared that I will screw it up, us up. But I like you Jess a lot and I want US to work." There he thought to himself, it's out there.

Jess just stared at him. One word going through her mind "us" she liked that.

Resizing that she hadn't said anything, she shook herself.

"Nick that's all I need to hear. I don't want you to declare us to the others but I just wanted to know if we were more than... I don't know... Whatever we were, I like you Nick a lot too. I want this to work out between us."

"Me too Jess." Nick said drawing her closure so their lips touched. The fire that always ignited between the that very second. Nick's hand in Jess's hair each trying to pull the other in closer than they already were.

Nick pulling apart for just a moment to mumble "now can we take advantage of the empty loft?" To then as soon as possible pull her back

Jess just nodded and they both tumbled into Jess's bedroom. Her last coherent thought was yes her room was a lot better with one Nick Miller in it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thank you to the people that reviewed and followed. It really does mean a lot.. Got this chapter up quickly, especially after seeing that clip involving the elevator.. Six days seems so far away.**

**Once again feedback very much welcomed. I know it moving a little slow, I planned to do more but the ending worked too well... Anyways I will shut up now.**

**(nope still not own New Girl)**

* * *

Nick and Jess lay each arms, both wrapped around each other. The light pouring in from the window. They had spent most of the day in bed.

Jess was the first to say anything. "So we are really happening."

"You're stuck with me now Day."

"Sounds good to me." She moved closer to Nick.

Just at that point they heard the apartment door opening. With loud voices following.

"Man I was this close to achieving my goal for today."

"Yeah man, it's not like you knew that today was Cece's shopping day and that she would be in that supermarket.. Gee totally her fault." Winston replied sarcastically as possible.

Back in Jess's bedroom, both Nick and Jess had bolted up right and the expression dear caught in head lights would explain how they both looked.

"Crap" Nick mouthed barely making a sound.

"What do we do Nick?" He still didn't seem to be able to move "Nick...Nick!" With the help of an elbow directed to his stomach and Jess's voice, Nick came back to earth.

"Ok.. We errrrmm.. Crap how did we not notice the time."

"We were a little busy" Jess smile a full smile.

"Jess don't distract me now..." He pulled her in for a quick kiss. "I know we said we will do this thing properly between us and I really did mean that, but I am not ready for those guys to be sticking their noses in our relationship." Nick stopped realising what he just said. Even though they had agreed on this earlier neither one had said it out loud.

Jess wanted to do a little happy dance, but this was the first time Nick had said anything defining them and she didn't want to push him too far in one day. She nodded her head trying to keep the smile that was threatening to explode on her face. "You are right, I will go out there and distract them so you can sneak out."

"Good thinking." Jess made a move towards the door "errr Jess, amazing as you look right now wearing my tee shirt, it may not be the best way to distract them." He really didn't like the thought of that.

Jess laughed and looked down, with everything that had happened, she had forgot that she put Nick's shirt on after their last round in the bedroom.."I guess I should change into something a little bit less Miller." She stood in front of him and removed his shirt and put her own clothes on. He leaned back on the bed thinking how lucky he was.

Once Jess had left her bedroom, Nick started to get dress. When they had first got to Jess's room they were in such a hurry to remove their clothes they were not tidy about it. A fact that Nick was regretting now as he struggled to find all the pieces of clothing that he was wearing. When he put on the shirt that Jess had on, he could swear that he could still smell her. "Now is not the time to get mushy Miller!" Speaking to himself.

Opening the door ajar, he could hear Jess's voice coming from the living room. He wasn't sure but it sounded like she was singing to them. Nick ran over to his room, close the door quietly only to reopen it as loud as he possible could.

"Hey guys, your back.. Man that was a great nap." Pulling an over the top yawn and stretch.

Both Winston and Schmidt didn't catch on to his obviously bad lying, which Nick was glad about. They were both just really pleased to see him hoping to get away from Jess and her singing.

"Nick. My man your here. Sit down."

"Yes Nick join us on the sofa and talk to us, tell us about your day." Both Winston and Schmidt said at the same time.

"Err not much to tell really normal day, nothing exciting happened.. at all." Nick couldn't help it but as he said this he looked over to Jess who was biting her lip to stop herself from smiling. "What were you guys doing in hear before I walked in?"

"I was asking the guys to listen to my song, I really needed a males point of view. You wanna hear it?"

"No!" Nick, Schmidt and Winston all yelled back at her. Jess looked a little deflated so Nick tried to soften the blow a little "maybe just not right now. How about we all go to the bar?" He needed to get everyone out of the apartment it was killing him just sitting here.

"Good idea Miller, drinks with ma boys."

Schmidt groaned "Don't call us your boys Jess." He and Winston walked to their rooms to get ready.

"Yes please never say that again Jess." They were both standing in their spot, outside their bedroom doors. Blue eyes met brown eyes. This is going to be a lot harder than Nick thought, but damn, it was going to be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Slightly shorter chapter to lead into the next part.**

**Would be great if you could let me know what you think good and bad :) **

* * *

As the four roommates walked into the bar, Nick looked over to see who was working. In his haste to get out the apartment he forgot that having Jess and Shane in the same room was probably not the best of ideas.

Thankfully and very lucky for Nick it was Big Bob. "You guys grab a booth, I will get the drinks."

"Hey big Bob. How's it going?"

"It's all good Nick, surprised to see you here on your day off."

"Yeah well the need for alcohol was great. Can I get 3 beers and one pink wine please." He and Jess hasn't eaten since the pancakes that morning and considering the amount of exercise they had that day, he thought he should probably get some sort of food too."while your at it Big Bob can I get 7 packets of crisps too."

Big Bob gave Nick and the crisps with a very odd look.

Which incidentally was the very same look the got from his roommates when he sat down at the table. "Hungry Nick?" Jess asked innocently. "Just a bit."

They weren't sure when it had happened but somewhere along the line when they sat together as a group it was always Winston and Schmidt, Jess and Nick.

So when Nick slid next to Jess he shouldn't have been affected by the slight touches that happen when two people sit next to one another

As the evening wore the bar started getting busier.

"We need some music in hear" Jess declared a little louder than necessary, thinking that maybe she shouldn't have any more wine if only the few she had was starting to affect her.

As she made her way over to the juke box in the corner Nick couldn't keep his eyes off her.

He was pulled out of his daze with sudden clicking in front of his face"hey hey hey none of that. We agreed remember!"

"I'm not doing anything Schmidt."

"You better not be. We all just about got out unscathed after last time."

Winston rolled his eyes at Schmidt.

Nick just went back to his drink trying not to look over at Jess.

Suddenly he suddenly stood up. "I'm going to make sure she doesn't put anything lame on."

Schmidt started to protest, Winston just nudged him "let them work it out"

"Hey Jess"

"Oh hey nick, I couldn't decided between Taylor swift or Katy perry?"

Nick laughed "really? Actually Jess I was thinking..." He leaned on the jukebox and said a little quieter so no one would overhear "I think we should have a first date."

"Didn't we do that already? It didn't exactly work out very well."

"Ok how about a 2nd first date, you know one with less interfering ex boyfriends and parking tickets."

"There was only one ex boyfriend, and I thought you liked Russell?"

"I did. That was before..."

"Before, what?"

"Before valet tickets, before us."

"Yeah your right we need a 2nd first date."

"Great leave it to me."

Jess chose a song that was neither Taylor swift or Katy Perry, and they both headed back to the table.

Nick was glad that he had a 2nd chance to give Jess the first date she deserved and if Russell showed up at this one there would be a good chance that he would have to match up his fancy suits with a black eye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all, again thank you for there reviews and follows.. How great was Virgins can't wait for next week, can't believe that it is nearly over though.**

**This chapter is very fluffy and probably a bit cheesy I am sorry. Hope you like it anyway - blame the last episode.**

**As always feedback good or bad is welcome and still don't own anything New Girl **

* * *

It had been a week since Nick had asked Jess out for their 2nd first date. Finally the night had arrived.

They were both looking forward to  
it as they hadn't had much of a chance to spend any time together. When Jess worked, Nick slept and when Nick worked, Jess slept. That combined with them keeping their relationship quite from their two other roommates. Well it had been a hard week.

Nick had been thinking all week of what to do. The last date had been such a distaste, that was one of the reasons they nearly hadn't worked out. He had been searching the Internet all week. It was only yesterday that he had found the perfect date.

Nick told Jess to wear something warm when she asked him for some ideas about what they were doing.

At 7pm they met down the block away from the apartment so neither Schmidt or Winston caught on to what they were doing.

Nick pulled up in his car, Jess jumped in quickly. Nick pulled her towards him even faster for the first proper kiss that week.

"Hey" he mumbled against her mouth

Jess just smiled not wanting to break the long over due contact. Eventually Nick pulled back leaving Jess to pout a little.

"Sorry I'm late, I just couldn't get away from Schmidt. Ended up telling him I was heading Poker game with some people at the bar. Not sure he brought it. What did you tell them?"

"I told them I was over at Cece's and told Cece that I was having an early night. Hopefully they won't talk to each other. They haven't spoken lately I should be safe. Are you going to tell me where we are going Miller?"

"Nope, you will just have to be patience and wait. I know that might be hard for you."

"I am sure I can do that, no problem."

"Yeah we will see."

They drove for another 20 minutes. Jess was getting more and more anxious with every minute that went by. Eventually Nick pulled into the parking lot near a rather large park.

The group had been to this park a few times to hang out normally it was fairly empty. Today however it was a different story. For one there were a lot more people. A large screen had been put up over the far side. To the left their were stalls of all different kinds to food counter, carnival type games and some arts an craft type stalls.

"Nick" Jess breathed out her eyes larger than usual.

Nick was very pleased with himself for finding this. It was much more Jess than a fancy restaurant where they were both uncomfortable.

"I can't believe.. How did you?" Not even finishing a sentence.

"They are showing some old film on, don't ask me what it was. It looked appropriately soppy thought." He didn't want the last part of the surprised to be ruined. "You want to look at the stalls before we find a spot."

Jess just smiled and nodded her head rather eagerly.

He caught hold of Jess's hand. If you had asked Nick Miller if he was a hand holding type of guy he would have scoffed at you and said of course not, it was apparently a different story when it was Jess Day's hand.

Jess moved closer to Nick. It was nice for both of them to be more couple like and not have to worry about getting caught.

The first stall they came to was the coconut game. Nick tried his hand at it but failed miserable. He really wanted to win something for Jess knowing that she would love the sappiness of it. This was after a night for her. Couple more of the other games a Nick had gotten nowhere. Then the last one before he was about to give up was basketball one. Growing up with Winston had taught him a thing or two about playing and he had to admit he wasn't that bad. And he wasn't he sunk all three balls into the hoop and got to win one of the prizes. Jess Gave Nick a big hug.

"Which one did ya want?"

"Your giving me the prize?" Her eyes started get wider again.

"Of course Jess. Who else am I going to give one too?"

"Wow.. Err.. Mm can I have that one please." She was pointing to a medium size turtle toy.

"Good choice miss, your boyfriend here has pretty good aim." The cashier headed Jess the turtle and went to server the next people

Jess and Nick stood there it was the first time that THAT word was used. Both a little shocked at how much they equally liked hearing it.

Nick cleared his voice. "So, you want so food?"

"Um yeah sure."

They walked over and got the food and found a spot against the tree. Nick sat with his back against it and Jess sat leaning against Nick.

Jess was staring at the turtle. "Jess it's just a stuff toy. You can put it down."

"I know, it's just.. well it just its the first time someone has done that for me."

"What? You mean no one ever have you a toy they won?"

"No Spencer use to keep them for himself."

"Jackass."

"Thank you Nick, I don't even know what the film is but this has been the best date I have ever been on."

"You mean the last date we went on didn't work for ya?"

"Yes the lack of interfering ex boyfriends helps this one."

Nick pulled Jess closure. "This has been a pretty goodnight for me to Day."

All the lights suddenly went out.

"One more surprise for you too."

"What do you meant."

Before Nick could answer Big Girls don't cry blasted out of the sound system

"Hi, everybody, this is your Cousin Brucie. Whoa! Our summer romances are in full bloom, and everybody, but everybody's in love. So cousins, here's a great song from The Four Seasons.

That was the summer of 1963 - when everybody called me Baby, and it didn't occur to me to mind"

"Oh my god Nick!"

She turned around to give him the biggest kiss.

Yep definitely the perfect date for Jessica Day Nick thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for the comments/follows and favourites. It really does make me want to write quicker. **

**Hope you like the next part :) **

* * *

It was the night after their date ad Jess was still in Nick's room after having came home the night before to an empty loft. Slowly opening her eyes she turned to look at Nick who was sitting up staring straight ahead.

"Hey Nick. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just thinking."

Jess rolled over so she was on her side facing him. He followed her moments so he lay facing her, gently stroking her arm.

"What you thinking about?" Getting slightly distracted with the movement of his arm. Which she is pretty sure was his goal. Never one to be open about his feelings.

"I was thinking how great a weekend away from the loft might be. No sneaking around, can stay in bed.."

"That does sound nice. What excuse would we give the guys about bring both away."

"Yeah I was trying to come up with good excuses. I could say that I was visiting my Mom. But then was trying to come up with one for you."

"Well, I have been thinking of telling Cece about us, it would help a bit to have someone to be able to use as a cover."

"What about the other two clowns? I know we should tell them but..."

"I know Nick, it's kinda nice at the moment not having them, mainly Schmidt, involved too. We will tell them."

"Just not yet.

"Just not yet." Jess started to lean forward "In the mean time whaaat should we do?"

"Definitely not make out." They

both slightly laughed remembering the last time he said that.

Nick rolled Jess over so he was hovering above her "You sure about that Miller?"

"Definitely not Day." Whilst kissing her weak spot between her neck and shoulder.

When they had finally decided to get out of bed they were very glad to see the other two were still out the loft.

"When are you going to tell Cece?"

"Tell Cece what?" Came the reply from behind them.

"That err you know, Jess's thing and ... Yeah I have nothing! Jess?"

Both girls looked at Nick as if he had spouted two heads. One look softer than the other.

"As you are here Cece, there is something I wanted to tell you. But only if you promise not to tell anyone else."

"Jess of course I won't, have I ever let one of your secrets out."

"Ok good. Well the thing is." Jess was starting to get nervous she looked over at Nick who nodded a little encouragement."the thing is Nick and I are kinda together, together."

The model looked over at the pair "I'm hardly surprised, it was me who told you that he like you. Though what do you mean by kind of together?"

"Wait what when did you tell Jess that I liked her?"

"Not long after she moved in."

"Yeah Cece had this crazy idea as your feet always pointed at me or something."

"Hmm, I guess good call. Knew before I did. Very wise Cece."

The whole time both Nick and Jess were looking at each other almost forgetting that the model was still standing there.

"Hey excuse me!" The they turned to look at Cece slightly guilty. "I may have guessed that this would eventually happen. But I still have a few questions. 1. Why can't I tell any one. 2. What do you mean you kind of together. Which leads me to the third how serious is this. I mean just friends with benefits or..." She trailed off.

"We don't want Schmidt and Winston to find out yet. They just made such a deal when they found out about our first kiss. We just need a little time. We will tell them eventually. The other questions we haven't really talked about ourselves. But I guess we can say that we are together, no kind of."

Jess said the last part to Nick as if she was asking him rather than telling Cece.

"Jess of course we are." He said ever so un Nick like and putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Oh My God!" Again they had forgotten that Cece was still in the room. "You guys aren't just sleeping together.. This is real, I mean boyfriend/girlfriend serious." She was going to say something else. The pair in front of her looked like a couple very much in love, but knowing how weird they both are and a little slow to catch on by the looks of things she decided to stay quite, at least until she could get Jess by herself.

Nick put his arm around Jess looking at her "yep. This is real" he started to kiss Jess.

"Ok guys seriously. Happy for you and all but don't need to see that."

"Sorry Cece." Both Nick and Jess replied breaking apart.

"Are you really?"

"No, actually not at all."

"Nick! Of course we are."

"How the hell have Schmidt and Winston not caught on to this yet, neither of you are exactly subtle?"

"We have been very careful, plus they only see what they want to see."

"Excuse me, I happen to have ninja like skills when it comes to subtly."

"Really Nick, are you forgetting the Pepperwood incident."

"Hey you should be grateful, I saved you from a murderer."

"Again really! We remember that differently don't we. No we are lucky that Winston and Schmidt are completely clueless, and are as bad picking up hints and clues as you are at subtly."

"Why did you decided to tell me then."

"Cece your my best friend of course I wanted to tell you. As if there would be another reason."

"Yes cut the bull Jess, what's the other reason."

"Ok well as you now know, I thought maybe you could help us keep this quiet. You know like help cover ..for..us..maybe as you are such a great friend."

"I'm going to get dragged into this even if I don't want to aren't I?"

"Yep" agree Jess, she went over to Cece and gave her a hug."thanks Ce."

"No problem Jess, I'm gonna go, leave you too to it. Have a proper chat about this soon though Jess."

Just as she finished her sentence Schmidt walked through the door. "Cecilia , the beautiful angel. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey Schmidt, I was just leaving have job to get to." Walking to the the door "oh Nick!"

"Yeah?"

"Careful."

Nick knew he had just been warned and yep he didn't have a problem admitting he was scared, Cece could very scary especially when it came to Jess.

He gave a sharp nod in reply, hoping it to be a serious one as the last thing he would want to do is hurt Jess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my god.. I can't stop watching the clips for the next episode especially the morning after one.. Tuesday needs to be here fast. **

**Anyway next chapter up, hope you like it :) **

* * *

Schmidt came running into the apartment as if there was so sort of national emergency "Nick! Nick!" Looking around a Nick-less room.

"Jesus Schmidt he isn't back yet, what is so important." Jess replied.

"It's a matter of life and death Jessica. I need Nick to go on a double date tonight with me."

"What! Why do you need Nick to go." Jess started panicking she didn't exactly want Nick to go on a date if it wasn't with her.

"The girl I met at the bar last night will only go out with me if I bring a friend to go out with her sister. Winston still has that thing going on with Daisy, which leaves Nick... It be good for him anyway it's time he got some."

Jess felt a gut retching feeling in her stomach. "I really don't think that is the best idea Schmidt, Nick is really bad at blind dates. Surely there must be someone else."

"No there isn't.. Darn it where is he?"

At that point Nick walked through the door. "Where's who?"

"Ah Nick! Just the man I wanted to see. I need you to help me have sexual intercourse tonight."

"You want me to do what now?" Nick wasn't quite sure if he had heard Schmidt correctly. He looked over at Jess Incase she could shed some light on what was going on. But as he looked over at her he frown slightly. She was sitting on the sofa staring into space barely moving and he could swear her eyes were slightly watery.

"I have arranged a date for you and me tonight. I met a gorgeous woman at the bar last night, but there a slight problem with the fact she will only go out with me if I bring a date for her sister. I preceded to tell her that I have best friend who would be perfect."

Now Nick understood why Jess looked like he did he would have to get out of this some how "Schmidt I can't go."

"Why not Nicholas? I know your not working tonight and it's not like you have important things to do. I really need you to come with me please Nick."

"I don't like blind dates it always ends up bad."

"I'm not asking you to marry this girl, just go out on a date with her so I can nail her sister, you never know you might get lucky yourself if you play our cards right. I'm not taking no for an answer Nick you own me plenty of favors I am just cashing in one . We meet them at 8, wear something half descent."

With that Schmidt walked back out the door.

"Crap! Jess don't worry I am going to try and get out of it. I don't know how but I will think of something before tonight."

Jess just say there unusually quite for the normally talkative, quirky person she is. "Nick, I think you are going to have to go."

"What are you crazy? You want me to go on a date with this woman."

"No Nick of course I don't want you to go on a date. But it sounds like Schmidt really does need you to go, and unless you tell him the real reason you don't want to go. I don't see another option."

Nick sat down next to Jess, he knew she was right. He put his hand on her shoulder to brush back her hair. "Jess you know I don't want to go. The only person I want to be on a date with is you, but your right Schmidt does a lot for me..."

"Yeah I know, just promise me you won't enjoy it." She turns to look at him. Nick takes her into his arm, Jess tucks her head under his chin curling into him.

"How could I Jess?"

"This sucks!"

Nick chuckles and Jess could feel the vibrations in his chest

"Yes, this sucks a lot."

Later on Nick and Schmidt are getting ready for the double date. The latter putting more effort into his outfit whilst Nick was dragging his heels in just about everything he could.

"For crying out loud Miller, hurry up or we will be late."

"Calm down Schmidt nearly there. Why don't you go and get the car and ill meet you downstairs."

"Fine, but don't keep me waiting long."

Nick was glad that Schmidt had left it meant he could get a few minutes alone with Jess who was currently hiding out in her room.

"Jess? We are going now."

"Greeaat. If you want me to say have fun, you might be waiting awhile." She knew she was being childish. They had spoken about this earlier and she understood why he was going but still didn't mean she had to like it

Nick didn't say anything else. Instead he walked up to her lent down so he was the same height as her and pulled her to him and into a kiss they sent tingles all the way down to her toes. Also making her feel very twirly indeed.

"I might be having to go out on this date Jessica, but this is the bed that ill be coming home to later." He whispered into her ear.

With that leaving a very stunned Jess, who was touching her lips after that kiss.

Nick met Schmidt at the car and they drove to the bar that they were meeting the girls.

Walking in to a very cocktail type bar Nick already regretting coming. Schmidt walked straight towards two women who had some sort of colourful cocktails in their hands.

Schmidt gave the tall, light brown hair one a kiss on he cheek and she turned to introduce her sister who was smaller than her with lighter hair "This is my sister Amy."

"Pleasure to meet you Amy, this is my friend who I brought with me tonight.. Nick this is Tracy and her sister Amy."

"Hey good to meet ya." Nick shook both the girls hands. Looking at Amy who he was meant to be on a date with, he noticed that she had brown eyes. Not deep brown like his, more hazel like. But all he could think of we're blue ones. He sighed.. This is going to be a long night.

They grabbed a table and got their drinks. Nick wasn't impressed with the drinks menu everything was too fancy and over priced. What was wrong with regular good beer.

He had admit he wasn't sure what they others were talking about. He hoped he had said a few things that made sense so he didn't come across as rude. Though for the first time in awhile Nick was glad Schmidt talked as much as he did, which meant Nick could get away with saying very little. Most of the time he kept his eye on the clock behind the bar.

About half way through the date Schmidt and Tracy decided to go outside for some air. Leaving Nick and Amy alone together. Amy had been getting more confident, but when the other left she got very bold. Her had went to Nick's leg.

At her touch Nick almost kept from the table. "Ahhh, what ya doing there."

"Oh come on Nick, I know you are into me. I'm good at picking up the signals."

Ok so this is why her sister had to make sure that Amy had dates because she was a raving lunatic.

"Look Amy, I'm sorry that if I gave you those signals, truth be told I am only here for Schmidt."

"Really? I don't believe you. I think you are just play coy with me." With this age got close and started playing with the buttons on Nick shirt

At this point Nick did stand up " I'm going to get some more drinks, you want anything?"

She shock her head bite her lip " hurry back"

When Nick at the bar Schmidt came over. "Hey man, thanks for coming tonight but Tracy and I are leaving. She is going to show me her place." Schmidt did a little happy jig.

"You leaving me here with the crazy one after you dragged me here."

"You will be fine Nick."

"Easy for you to say, you got the sane one."

"You ready to go Schmidt?"

"Yeah, see you later Nick."

Great now what do I do, Nick thought. He headed back to the table and sat as far away from Amy that that was possible.

He decided the truth was the only way out of it. "Amy, I'm sorry for letting you think there maybe something going in here but the truth is..." Could he say it, he hadn't it to any one not even Jess, hell especially not Jess. "The thing is.. I have a girlfriend. It's just that Schmidt doesn't know about her yet."

"Oh." She looked disappointed more than Nick was expecting.

"Yeah it's just she means a lot too me, and your a nice person an all but well I don't want to mess up what u have with her."

"No of course not, I understand Nick. Completely. It's nice that you have someone. What is she like."

"Oh man, she is amazing, beautiful, highly irritating." Nick laughed fondly "She has these amazing eyes that you could just get lost in."

"Wow sounds quite a girl."

"She is. Amy I know this is a cheek asking you this but can you keep it to yourself. I don't want Schmidt finding out about her.

"Of course Nick. I should be going."

"Sure you ok getting home."

Yeah I will be fine Nick.. This girl of yours is lucky to have you, you are a sweet guy Nick." She gave him quick peck on his cheek. It gave him nothing like the feelings he got he Jess did the same.

Nick knew he wanted to get back to the loft as quickly as possible and be with the girl he spent most of his night thinking about.

Back at the loft Jess was trying to distract herself. Tv or reading didn't work, not house chores . She was running out of options so she ended up sitting on he sofa driving herself crazy with the thought of what Nick could be doing on his date.

She sat there for a little while before the door slammed open making her scream out loud. "Oh my god Nick! Are you trying to kill me!"

"I am so sorry Jess, I was in Such a hurry I didn't mean to open the door like that.

"Why are you hear anyway. I thought you were on your date" she said with as much contempt as possible.

"Well when I told my date that I had a girlfriend who means a lot too me. She wasn't so interested in me any more."

Jess just stood there her arm going limp by her side. "What did you say?"

Nick went closer to her and put his hand on both her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes so she could hopefully see the truth behind his words. A fleeting thought of how much better looking into those blue eyes again.

"You heard me. I told her that I had a girlfriend. I shouldn't have gone Jess it wasn't fair on you."

Jess smiled, the kind of smile that lights up her whole face, her eyes were watering just a bit too. She didn't have anything she could say that would be right so she brought her hands up behind his neck and into his hair and pulled him in for an earth shattering kiss. Hoping that everything she couldn't find words for went into the kiss. Nick was just as quick to bring his arms around her bringing her as close as possible. He began to move them into her bedroom so he could finish of what he should have before going out on to a date.

"I am very happy that my boyfriend is back from his date" Jess spoke softly against Nicks mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh wow last nights episode.. They are killing me at tHe moment.**

**Here is another Chapter, I hope that it isn't starting to get boring.**

**Your comment would be great.**

* * *

It had been what felt like weeks and weeks of planning their weekend away when in reality it had been about a month . Trying to find the right weekend where both of them were free. They had finally made it. It also happened to be the weekend of Jess's birthday.

Cece pretend to make a Girly weekend spa trip to cover for Jess but only on the promise that they will actually do that. With all the covering up that Jess had put Cece through lately it was the least that she could agree to.

Nick and Jess had decide to tell their roommates after their weekend away. It was time and they were both ready. Comfortable with what they had with each other.

They had taken Friday off work so they wouldn't waste a day travelling. Not that they were going far but a lie in would be very nice the next day.

As soon as they heard Schmidt leaving for work they crept out of Nick's room. Jess had been sleeping in there a lot more than her own room lately. The luggage already in Jess's car. They left the loft as quietly as possible not to wake Winston.

"You know Nick I am getting very concerned of how good you are at creeping around.. As soon as we tell them no more you need to break the habit." Jess said not sure even too herself if she was joking or not. He was getting really good.

"Arh come on Jess, you worried that I would need to sneak around on you."

"Maybe" she numbered pulling out of the parking space. At least they didn't have to deal with outside Dave this morning.

Nick laughed at Jess's answer after everything thy went through to get to this point there was no way he was going to mess it up by lying to her.

The place they were going was about 4 hours drive it was a little B&b they found. That in Nick's opinion looked a little too sweet, but Jess had loved it which is why they were now on their way.

They had stopped off a few time to eat or to change over driving. Both very glad when they had finally got there.

Grabbing the two cases out of the boot, they headed for the main reception desk. "Hi we have a reservation under the name Miller."

"Of course if you could just sign here please I will check that you room is ready for you." The receptionist pulled out a file "I see here that we have no information on how you would like your wedding to go tomorrow, if you could fill put those details too."

"Excuse me our what?" Nick had dropped the pen on the floor and hadn't even realised it. His colour had left his face, Jess was a little worried that he might pass out, but she had a feeling that this moment in time she wasn't doing much better.

"Who, I am mean what how?" Nick was make no sense at all and the person behind the desk getting rather annoyed with the pair.

Jess decided she had to take control before they got kicked out. "I'm sorry but what is this about a wedding?"

"This is a specialised B&B dear, couple come here for the weekend to get married. We do all the work for them and they get to have a little honeymoon too."

"Jess how did you miss this on the site."

"I'm sorry Nick all I saw was the hotel and it was so Charming I thought this is the one."

"Am I to take it that you are not here to get married."

"Does this look like the faces of two people who knew about this."

"Nick it's not her fault. Are we still ok to stay here?"

"Of course if you still want to, your room is 215, 2nd floor. Please let us know if we can help anything and enjoy your stay."

They started climbing the stair both getting over what had taken place downstairs. Jess was quieter than Nick who was grumbling about something.

When the door to the room had opened they both took their time taking it in. Jess had been right this place was perfect

It had a large four poster bed, with the amount of pilliows that made Jess's bed look bare. Opposite the bed was a fire place with 2 comfortable looking chairs. Standing by the door looking forward was a very large window that had amazing view of a lake. With a 100% certainly this was not Nick's type of room, but the fact he got Jess on her own for a weekend. That's is what made this room perfect. He put the bags on the bed.

"Soo what do you want to do?" He was hoping that they didn't have to talk about what went on downstairs

Jess knew she had been a bit unfair. Ok so Nick acted liked marrying her was the worst thing ever but they had only been together a few months and this was after all Nick Miller. So she decided to forget about.

"Well Miller this does seem a very nice bed, I think we should take full advantage for it."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and puller her to him. His arms went around to her waist their kiss was unhurried. They could take the their time now and Nick was dam certain that was what he was going to do. He started moving her towards the bed without breaking the connection. She fell back on to the bed, Nick on top of her . Oh yes definitely a comfortable bed.

They stayed in bed the rest of the afternoon. Talking about nothing in particular or sleeping. Neither of them stopped touching one another.

Jess's head was on Nick's chest her hand softly playing with the hair on his chest. Whilst his arm was around Jess slow stroking her back up and down.

"Nick can I ask you a question without you moon walking out of here?"

"Sure Jess you can ask anything."

"Have you ever thought about marriage.. I mean in general with Caroline and such."

Nick frozen he had to remind himself to breath.. Man up Miller! Of course this question was going to come up at some point. He started moving his hand again. Jess breathed a sigh of relief that he hasn't panicked too much at the question.

"I thought about it once with Caroline, we were together so long I kinda thought I should ask her. It was Schmidt who told me how stupid that was.. He made me watch How I met your Mother, and asked when I was telling this story do I really want it to be because I felt I had to..."

"Have you thought about us.. You know?" She asked it so softly that if Nick hadn't been listening so carefully he would have missed it.

Truth time! He thought. "Yeah I have" he said this into her hair kissing her gently.

"Really? Your not just saying that."

"Of course not. I knew going into this that if I was lucky enough to get you. It would be serious, this was never going to be just a short term thing Jess. Hell I think I have loved you since the moment you walked into the loft." Nick stopped it was the first time he had said that, he knew that she knew that he did love her. But saying it out loud that was a different thing.

Jess turned around still leaning on his chest, her smile was the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face. It lit up the whole room. "Did you just say.."

"Jess you know I love you. Maybe I should have said it before but.."

Jess shut him up with a kiss, his hand went to her hair and round holding her head in his hands. She pulled back just slightly "I love you too Nick."

He didn't reply, he didn't need to, he just pulled her straight back to him.

He resized in that moment that he would quite happy marry Jess right here and right now. Not questions, no over thinking and most definitely no moon walking.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick woke the next morning before Jess which he was hoping for. He slip out the bed as carefully as possible as not to wake her. Even though as he learnt the first time he got to wake up next to her she was quite a heavy sleeper.

Nick had today planned he wanted Jess's birthday to be her day and spend the day spoiling her. She always looked after everyone else, being there for all of them.

He oganised the breakfast to the room along with the card a gift throat he got her. Nick had to admit that he had help, it was useful having Jess's best friend know about them. The card though was what he was nervous about. Their relationship was going well and he was definitely more secure in it than he had been with other girlfriends. But he needed Jess to see what was in that card.

Jess began to stir feeling across the bed to find Nick. Only to find an empty spot. She sat up confused, until she spotted him across the room sorting out the breakfast tray.

"Nick?"

"Hey morning." He walked over to join her on the bed "happy birthday"  
And gave her a kiss that any girl would be happy to wake up from.  
Jess was getting into the kiss not wanting it to end when her stomach growled.

They both pulled apart laughing at the interruption.

"Hungry by any chance?"

"Guess we shouldn't have skipped dinner last night."

"I couldn't help it if we got a bit distracted. I'm blaming you anyway."

"Me why me? Your the one started it"

"Well can you blame Jess? I mean look at you. I am completely blameless."

"Well I'm not getting distracted now. Let's eat Miller."

"Anything you say Day."

The breakfast was so good they barely talked whilst they were eating. It wasn't until they were half way through that Jess noticed the card and gift also sitting on the table.

"Err Nick what's this?"

"What do you think it is Jess?"

"But I said not to get me anything."

"Ha, yeah I have been caught out by that before. Not falling for it again."

"This is really sweet of you Nick." She went to reach for the card.

"No! Open the present first."

"What no one opens the present first"

"Please Jess" he knew she would like the present. The card was what he was nervous about.

"Ok sure." She picked up the present and very gently started to unwrap it, carefully peeling off the sides. Nick was tapping his foot.

"Come on Jess, just rip it. Can manage that quite well with a few of my shirts."

Jess laughing ripped the ready of the paper. "Guess all I have to do is imagine it's you I am unwrapping."

The box that was now in her hand unwrapped she opened the lid to find a necklace inside it. It was beautiful delicate chain with a sliver pendant on it shaped like ribbon, in the middle of the pendant was a purple gem. Jess recognized it immediately

"Nick! How did you know?" She found this necklace whilst shopping with Cece a few weeks ago. She nearly brought it, but decided that it was too nice to buy for herself.

"Well Cece may have told me about it. You like?"

"Nick I love it! Help me put it on?"

"Sure"

He went around to behind Jess and sweeping her hair off her neck. Jess handed the necklace to for him to put on. Before moving her hair back into place he kissed the her back.

Jess was frozen for a few seconds before she snapped out of it.

"Am I allowed to open the card now?"

"I guess."

She picked up the card and opened it pulling it out. To Nick it felt like a lifetime.

Jess read the front of the card. "To my wonderful Girlfriend." She smiled each time she heard that work she it butterflies in her stomach. When she opened the card something fell out on to her lap. Confused she picked it up. "It's not? The actual one from that night?" What she was looking at was a valet ticket. Neither of them ever wanted to talk about that night. She thought the tickets that they wrote on were lost for good with Russell.

"How did you?"

After that first date I called Russell up asking for my one. I told him I was going to give it to you, no matter what you wrote." He paused she still hadn't turned the ticket over to where his messy scrawl was. "You remember what he said we should write?"

"Yes, we had to write what we wanted from us?"

"I thought it was time you knew."

She turned the card over and on the back she read the words he had put "Everything! Friendship, love... Future"

"I know it may have been a bit much at the time and I was glad when he didn't show you. But in the second he asked us what we wanted I just had to tell someone."

Jess had tears in her eyes "wow Nick, this means so much to me. Thank you. Thank you for the necklace and thank you for this."

She got up and went to sit in his lap. He put his arms around her waist keeping her there. Her arms went around his neck. "Tomorrow we are going to tell everyone because I want that too Nick."

At the moment that he was just about to get her lips on his, Nick's cell phone started ringing. He picked it up to see Schmidt's name on the screen. "God dam it!"

"What Schmidt" picking up the phone in a less than polite manner.

"Hey Nick, good to hear from you too."

"Get to the point. I'm kinda busy here"

"Yes sorry for disturbing you when you are with your family. We have an issue here and we wanted your advice"

"Schmidt if you have called me to settle an argument between you and Winston."

"No it's not that. Someone has showed up for Jess and Cece warned me that under no circumstance was I to call her or Jess."

Jess who was still on Nick's lapped looked slightly confused at the words she heard come out of phone. "Who?" She mouthed at Nick who shrugged his shoulders

"Spencer and he is insisting he wants to see Jess."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys thank you so much for all the follows/favourites/reviews. I think this one is a final chapter.. But I can't stop obsessing about these two especially after that final.. Even got Cotton eye joe on my iPod. So I may do another story or another chapter if its right.**

**Your thoughts on this story would be welcomed as this was my first proper fanfic.. first fic really..**

* * *

"What is Spencer doing at our house Schmidt?" Nick stood up forgetting that Jess was frozen on his lap. When she fell to she fell to the floor she let out a yelp**. **

"What was that?" Schmidt queried through the phone, glad to change the subject.

"Err a cat."

"Oh great you found it then."

"Schmidt enough about the cat. What is Spencer doing at the loft."

"How should I know he turned up here completely and utterly wasted yelling for Jess. We had to let him in because the neighbor came out to complain. Now he is just sitting here."

"Great, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well we were thinking that you could call Jess and not let me get into trouble over disturbing her and Cece's weekend. Pretend that you phone to wish her happy birthday and casually drop into the conversation that the love of her life is here crying over her."

Jess who had been listening the whole time looked up at Nick at Schmidt's last sentence. She could see the worry in his eyes. It upset her that Nick still had these fears.

"Yeah ok Schmidt ill talk to Jess."

"You'll call her! Great thanks man."

"Yeah that's what I meant I will call her. Speak to ya soon man"

He put the phone down dejectedly. "Nick he was wrong"

"What Spencer isn't there."

"No about him being the love of my life. That is over with you know that right?"

"It's a little difficult to believe Jess when he is apparently crying on the sofa over you."

"We are not going to let him ruin our day. We are going to stick with what we planned."

"Really Jess? You who wants to make the whole world happy shiny place can forget about this."

Nick knew Jess too well if someone was upset especially if it involved her she would want to fix it.

"Of course Nick" she was lying but it was more to herself than to anyone else in the room.

Nick walked over to his case and put it on the bed to start packing. "What I don't understand is why now? Why after all this time he suddenly cares."

"We met on my birthday." Jess said quietly. "Nick we don't have to go back this is our weekend"

Nick just gave Jess a look as if to say he didn't believe her.

"Jess we will have lots of weekends together. Lets sort this out because I know that it will be on your mind all day. And it be ruined anyway."

"Fine. But what about the fact that you are with me."

"Call me crazy but I would like that idiot ex of your to know anyway. If that means the others find out that's fine by me."

Jess was torn she didn't want Nick upset he had gone to so much effort to make this weekend special. But he was right it would be on both their minds.

"Nick?"

"Yeah Jess."

"I love you." She said in such a simple way as she was packing that it took Nick back a little. It also helped him to relax a bit.

"I will let Schmidt know that you are making your way back."

To Nick they seemed to get back home quicker than when they arrived. Once they were about 15 mins away from the loft Jess grabbed Nick's hand, it had been a very quiet journey. He looked over at her quickly giving her a tight smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I will sort this." She tried to comfort him a little

He just gave a short nod in reply, Jess sighed cursing Spencer in her head.

They walked to back to the loft with Nick still saying nothing

When they were in the elevator Jess pulled Nick towards her, hoping to convey her feelings into one kiss. " I could kill him for ruining our weekend."

When they stepped out the lift Jess grabbed Nick's hand again, he looked down in shocked no expecting her to be so open that quickly with the people the other side of the door. "Ready."

"Suppose, let get this over with."

They walked through the front door Jess first having to slightly pull Nick in behind her

"Oh thank god Jess what took you so..." Schmidt who was sitting on the Sofa next to a tall blond guy leaning over with his head on his knees. Winston next to Schmidt as if he had had enough and wishing everyone away.

When Schmidt had trailed off everyone looked up at the front door to see the couple standing there. "What is this? Nick why are you here... More importantly why THE HELL are you holding Jessica's hand!" Schmidt had stood up by now.

Winston who had suddenly became more interested in his surroundings leaned forward around Spencer and fist pumped the air "I knew it! Didn't I tell you Schmidt. That's $50 you owe me."

"That is not the point right now Winston. The more important point is of a certain No nail oath that was signed by a certain roommate."

"For god sake Schmidt not now. It's not like you didn't see this coming. My weekend, sorry OUR weekend was ruined and I want to know why.. Spencer what are you doing here."

Schmidt looked out raged at being pushed aside. But at that time Jess just wanted to sort out Spencer then they can move on to Schmidt's outburst later. Nick who was still being stubbornly silent was just looking at his feet being no help what so ever and wishing his was back in their room just the two of them.

"Well Spencer, now you have got my roommates to drag me back home are you going to say anything or are you moving in onto the sofa."

Jess wasn't sure but she could swear Nick who had now decided to make eye contact with he rest of the room just mumbled "over my dead body"

"Look Jess I'm sorry." He looked around at the 3 other males in the room as if he was scared, which lets face it. He was. "Can we talk about this you know somewhere private, lets talk in your room."

"Yeah that's not happening" this response came from Nick rather than Jess. "No Spencer. Nick's right you have something to say Man up and say it in front of my friends."

"Fine" the alcohol which had mainly worn off by that point but was still lingering in his system helped his courage a little bit "I miss you Jess I was an idiot for doing what I did and I miss you so much I have tried to get over you I really have. Please let's give us another shot"

Jess wasn't expecting that and had gone silent. When she had first broke up with him that's all she wanted to hear, until one day she got over it, mainly thanks due to the person who's hand was gripped fairly tightly in hers. Nick started laughing, not one of those funny laughs more "I can't believe this is happening laughs.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Spencer who had some how not noticed the joint hands turned to look at Nick. "Look I don't know who you are but this is between me and Jessie"

Nick started to move forward "ok I have tried to be patient, I have tried to keep my anger in check for JESS's sake but you come into my home and hit on My Girlfriend and how is that Not my business. Give me one god dam reason why I shouldn't kick you ass out of here, with the help of my two friend of course."

Jess didn't want things to turn ugly she hated confrontation but there was apart of her that like this side of Nick sticking up for her.

"Nick it's ok." She stood right by him putting her arm on his shoulder "he right Spencer I'm sorry that you feel this way but it's too late, I stopped having feelings for you along time ago. In fact if I am glad now that you did what you did because my life wouldn't be what it is now if you hadn't. We didn't love each other really."

"Your choosing this person over us?"

"1000 times over, Spencer I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry Jess that you pick this scruffy, bad karma'd guy over me."

"Look I'm getting a bit bored of this now, your the idiot that cheated on her, you lost the best thing that is ever going to happen to you." Nick was really trying not to loose his cool, it helped that he was the one Jess was standing with.

"Aww Nick." Jess was starting to tear up from Nick's speech

"Fine ill leave then Jess, but don't expect me to be waiting around if you change your mind."

"I really wouldn't worry about that Spencer."

With that Spencer had stormed out the door not quite believing someone would turn him down, no one ever turned him down.

Schmidt and Winston had been quiet the whole conversation getting ready if they need to help Nick kick this guys ass if need be but letting the couple sort it out. However hard that was for Schmidt.

"Ok can someone please tell me what is going on with you two." Schmidt was almost exhausted with keeping his voice in. "Do know what you have done, the loft is ruined because of this. RUINED I TELL YA!"

"Jeez Schmidt calm down nothing is ruined Jess and I.. Well we know what we are doing. There is no need to freak out about this."

"I'm sorry Schmidt" came from Winston who walked over to the couple "but I am happy for you guys, I think this could be good for you. Both I you. Just to warn though Nick if you hurt her I will hurt you." He put his hand on Nicks shoulder and looked him straight in the eye "I mean it"

"Err thanks Winston, I think." Nick did look a little frightened knowing how crazy Winston could get.

"Nope nope nope.. I will not and can not be happy that will ruin our perfect living situation. I don't care how much eye sex you to have it will not be enough to convince me."

"Jar!" Came from the other 3 in the room.

"No way I get out of this one if anyone should be putting money in their it's Nick."

"Yeah that's not happening.!"

"Look guys enough. Schmidt I know you aren't happy about this but we are.. Very happy so just give us a chance to prove it won't affect you guys." Jess was trying to calm the situation down. Her day had started off perfectly now had basically turned to crap.

"Fine you get a chance if it start affect me then you will hear about it. On a side note the small print on the no nail oath..."

"Schmidt if you dare finish that sentence I swear something will definitely be affecting you and it be my fist."

"Ok ok calmed down Nick, it's not like I would want to sleep with her anyway.. Yuck!"

"Hey!" Jess started to protest at his words until she saw the look Nick was giving her. "Never mind"

"Schmidt, you may not want to know about us but that is my Girlfriend you are talking about. It's the last time the no nail oath is ever brought up again alright. Now if the drama is all over with how about we go get a few drinks and finish celebrating Jess's birthday."

"Ooh sounds fun Nick.. I'll call Cece."

She skipped off into her room whilst Nick watched her go.

"Aww man your completely gone aren't you," Schmidt looked defeated as if he had some major plan up his sleeve.

"Yep absolutely." Nick laughed but looked kind of embarrassed as well.

"Good for you man. It's about time."

Nick was glad to have Winston on his side, Schmidt would come around eventually. He had no choice. If today had taught if anything it's that you don't let Jessica Day get away.


End file.
